


WayHaught Story ideas

by Cwinter1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwinter1994/pseuds/Cwinter1994
Summary: Dragons!!!





	WayHaught Story ideas

Have this idea running through my head and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in it. 

I always see stories about everyone turning into werewolves or vampires. 

My questions is: would you guys be interested in reading a story about one if not both girls turning into dragons? With the possibility of Wynonna, Doc and Dolls being dragon hunters. 

Let me know what you guys think! 

If you like the idea and have some suggestions as to what you’d like to see in the story, let me know. 


End file.
